


A Stop in Suna

by Gross_Flag



Category: Naruto
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, like very light, neji and gaara are basically a switch couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gross_Flag/pseuds/Gross_Flag
Summary: Neji never thought that he would be like this with another village's Kage. But life always had ways of surprising him.
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Stop in Suna

Whenever Neji had gone on a solo mission, he would often come up with excuses to travel through the Land of Wind and, more specifically, The Village Hidden in the Sand. He liked stopping over for a day or two to rest and visit the Kazekage.

His relationship with Gaara had slowly started to develop over time as he worked with him to help improve the Kage's hand-to-hand combat. Their physical closeness lead to emotional closeness, one that neither ninja could fully articulate. But they simply allowed the feelings to exist.

Neji never thought that he would be like this with another village's Kage. But life always had ways of surprising him. 

His hand trailed down along Gaara's pale chest; he had always found it strange that he stayed so pale despite living in the desert. He knew the younger shinobi had a lot of work to do indoors, being the head of the village and all, but it seemed like the sun never managed to reach him. Neji couldn't deny that he liked it; Gaara's pale skin allowed the redness of his blush to stand out.

Gaara laid back against the bed, his wrist tied above his head, tight enough that it'll leave marks once Neji unties him. His auburn hair was damp with strands stuck to his forehead. Neji couldn't see his eyes thanks to the blindfold, but he knew that Gaara had his eyes shut tight all the same. That blush that Neji loved so much had traveled down to Gaara's chest. Neji fingers brushed over one of the Kazekage's pert nipples, and he pinched it, pulling at it slightly and rolling it between his fingers, drawing a whimper from the other man's lips.

Neji could never get over all of the different noises he could pull out of Gaara, and fully knowing that  _ he  _ was the only one who had that power of the other. 

He dragged his other hand over one of Gaara's thighs, trailing over the spots he had left dark purplish hickeys. Gaara's cock laid between his leg, reddish swollen, and half hard.

"How many times has it been?"

Gaara licked his lips and shifted, raising his back off of the bed ever so slightly.

"Gaara-sama," he said firmly and watched as Gaara turned his head toward his bicep. "How. Many."

"...T-Three..."

Neji let out a low hum and pressed a thumb against Gaara's ballsack. Gaara let out another noise and arched off of the bed. Neji smirked. 

"Can you do one more?"

Gaara took a deep breath and shook his head a bit. His smirk turned into a more genuine smile, and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Gaara's head.

He untied Gaara's wrist and laid back, letting Gaara sit up and remove the blindfold when the other felt up to it. It wasn't long before Gaara sat up and shifted so that Neji could wrap his arms around him. Gaara pulled off the blindfold and sat it next to the bed. 

"Do you have to head out tomorrow," Gaara asked.

Neji ran a hand down Gaara's back and shook his head. "No...not yet."

Gaara snuggled closer and hummed. "Good...then you can try to surpass me."

Neji pressed a kiss to Gaara's head. "Can't wait."


End file.
